Watching You, Infinity-1
by Happynomnom
Summary: He sees them everywhere. On missions, in the treehouse… They are there, watching his every move. Cameras. Hovering, floating, like bubbles. And to make matters worse, after Numbuh 1 breaks up with Lizzie (yup, not the other way around), Numbuh 362 sends Sector V a new (smokin' hot) operative. She might be taken (by Ace!) but that doesn't stop Uno. She's Infinity-1, and she's his.
1. Chapter 1: The Cameras

Nigel saw the cameras. He saw them everywhere. They were watching his every move, every second, every minute, everyday. Why were they there? He had absolutely no idea.

The cameras didn't appear to cause any harm to Nigel or to anyone else. But what bothered him was that nobody else seemed to notice them. And that hardly seemed possible, as they followed him and his team everywhere, never coming into contact with them, just flying around like mosquitos. Except silent too.

Nigel decided to learn what he could about them.

Actually, he also began to notice that they weren't in sight when nothing exciting was happening. He had his suspicions that whoever was taking the footage on these cameras probably was going to use the footage against him and his team. But they were just suspicions, unlikely at that.

Perhaps the sole purpose of the cameras was to record the progress of his Sector, and probably was shown to Numbuh 362 on the KND Moonbase.

So Numbuh 1 started to frequently send his team out on missions; without him. This proved convenient; first because whenever the cameras were casually mentioned, the rest of his team would look at him funny.

"Cameras? Numbuh 5 don't see no camerahs here."

"Numbuh 1, I don't see any cameras either! Are they coming to make a movie?" Numbuh 3 would exclaim.

"Cruddy cameras. If _I _saw any cruddy cameras, I would beat them all to a pulp!" Numbuh 4 agreed, smashing his fist into his other hand.

Numbuh 2 would just scratch his head, frowning. Often he was seen after a mention of the cameras, muttering to himself and drawing diagrams and blueprints.

So Numbuh ceased to mention the cameras. But he knew they were there.

The second reason he sent his team on missions without him, is, as said before, because the cameras seemed to follow the action. At least, most of the time. When the cameras were non-existent (he wouldn't want anyone watching footage from the camera knowing that he was trying to find out more about it; especially if it was one of KND's enemies), Nigel would pour over texts and research any sort of thing relating to these floating cameras. He came up with nothing.

One especially haunting experience was when the rest of the team had come home, and of course, followed by the cameras. Numbuh 1 had summoned up some impressive but shallow research that he had dug up in one of the filing cabinets to show to his team (and the cameras) that he was actually doing something important, not just slacking off or frolicking off on a date with Lizzie. Lizzie. She was an entirely different matter.

After debriefing the team on his research (making up on the spot a whole cartful of fake scientific terms, much to the confusion of Numbuh 2), he had sent them all to bed, preparing to do so himself. Usually, at this point, the cameras were long gone.

But not today. Unsettled, Nigel practically scampered to his room, and the cameras suddenly gave chase! He arrived in front of his room, punching in the code, and then slamming the door shut as fast as possible. He breathed a sigh of relief as he fell against the barrier protecting him from the cameras.

But instead of hearing the _thunk _of the cameras smashing into the door, he heard a whoosh above him and looked up. Suddenly, one by one, the cameras passed right through the wood! Shocked, he knew he had to_ act_ quickly. Grabbing a random file from one of his many cabinets, he began leafing through it, and then ran to his data mainframe and started punching in numbers… again, totally randomly. He heaved a huge fake sigh of relief, as if he had found the answer to a huge problem (it would've been nice if there was an _actual _answer), and then he changed and slipped into bed, praying that the cameras would disappear. And disappear they did.

Sooner or later, he became almost used to the cameras' presence. They accompanied on his missions, his meetings at the Moonbase, and in the treehouse. Soon he began to assume (since they caused absolutely no harm to anyone or anything) that the cameras belonged to KND and some agents, probably on the moonbase, were probably just monitoring his and his teammates' well-being.

The cameras also accompanied him on most of his dates with Lizzie. Even the disastrous second one. The one where Lizzie purchased a mind-controlling, manipulating, brain attaching, helmet, that would've controlled him into loving Lizzie and doing whatever she wanted him to do, at the push of a button. If it hadn't been for his friends, his brain would've been mush. Except, maybe not. It wasn't his friends that had gotten the helmet off, it was the absolutely absurd amount of money the date had costed- Lizzie had no doubt ordered anything she felt like ordering to satisfy her hunger needs.

The second the helmet came off, the first thing Nigel saw through the hazy smoke of destruction were the cameras. So instead of ditching Lizzie right then and there, he decided to play along.

"Don't ever use one of those things on me again, Lizzie!" he exclaimed.

"What are you gonna do now?" she asked in a childish, immature voice. Inwardly he drew away from her, disgusted. But he didn't have to play by the rules, did he?

"Um. Wanna get some ice cream?" Numbuh 1 replied, plastering on a fake smile.

From then on, Nigel's perspective of Lizzie rapidly plunged, some incidents including when she betrayed him, siding with the Delightful Children from Down the Lane just for a piece of cake- as if she needed anything more to feed her ego (and her weight)...

Nigel didn't mind girls who weren't average size, but he did not appreciate someone as rude as Lizzie was about everything else- in fact if anyone else acted that way, he'd feel exact same disdain for them. Lizzie was a soppy romantic, using Numbuh 1's pet name indifferently- there was no meaning, no actual love (though siding with her, they both were still _kids_), and most definitely no depth and understanding. Lizzie Devine was simply a hopeless, flashy, and shallow romantic.

Nigel hated being with her.

The only way to elude her was to keep himself busy with missions. His excuses for not holding her hand in front of others was to make sure his rep didn't become soft. She complained, he began to abhor her as a person. But still, he played along.

The last straw was the day Lizzie's sister got married. As usual, Numbuh 1 had somehow found a super important mission to occupy himself with. He also got to wear a tuxedo. Of course, he could wear a tuxedo anytime he wanted, but what would people think of him? A high-class snob, similar to Numbuh Infinity? I mean, who even had a big enough ego to call himself 'Numbuh Infinity'? Numbuh 1 was bad enough… but at least he lived up to his status. No one actually knew what Numbuh Infinity actually did. Nigel also thought there was something fishy with him…

The mission was a success, and well, Numbuh 1 thought he looked pretty sexy and James Bond. The cameras had recorded all of it. All of his sexy James Bond mission. He was tempted to leave to get to the wedding, but naturally, he decided that he wanted a glass of lemonade. Lemonade it was.

Numbuh 65.3 approached him and began to debrief. _He's acting especially weird today, _Numbuh 1 thought to himself. He was drinking the dregs out of the glass when he bit his tongue… and spat out a mouthful of lemonade. _How un-leader like… better cover it up to be because I forgot about Lizzie's sister's wedding! _And so he left.

He ran to the church where the wedding was held. Haha! It was already over, Nigel thought to himself. But then he heard an all-too-familiar voice… sobbing. Underneath his shades, Numbuh 1 rolled his eyes. Then he approached Lizzie. Obviously she raged and yelled and cried. Luckily, instead of having to comfort her, his alert-com summoned him! Nigel dashed away, promising to meet later at Lizzie's sister's reception.

Numbuh 1 was summoned to the Moonbase. _Thanks alert-com. You saved my butt there. _

It turned out that that day was meatball sandwich day. Numbuh 1 played pretend for the cameras floating around his head. He freaked and ranted. Just as he was growing tired, Numbuh 362 appeared and invited him for a meatball sandwich! Nigel didn't _really_ like Rachel, but he sure enjoyed her company a whole lot more than Lizzie's. Numbuh 362 was a lot more serious about her job.

Eventually, Numbuh 1 realized that, once again, he better get his butt back to earth and to the reception… of course, only after packing a sandwich to go (he never actually got to take a bite of it before returning to his ship). When he was in his ship, the cameras were gone. _Hm, _thought Numbuh 1.

When he arrived, his 'lovely' Lizzie was seated alone at a table, with lunch already prepared for him! This caught him a little off-guard… it was a kind gesture, certainly. Until, of course, he admitted he wasn't hungry… Until Lizzie saw the sauce on his collar. Until he admitted he'd eaten a meatball sandwich. Then of course Lizzie raged and raged and raged.

"And a meatball sandwich for Pete's sake?! You know those things go straight to that big butt of yours!"

_Oh… _Nigel thought in his head. _Oh, did that girl just? Oh yes she did. That filthy… frigging... goddamnit hypocrite! _

And still, Lizzie kept raging on. And with that, Nigel grew so sick of her ranting, he dragged her onto the dance floor, ("Nigie! Wha.. what are you doing?") and looked into her stupid piggy eyes and said very seductively, "Shut up... and let me say I'm sorry."

With that, she absolutely melted. She was stupefied. And she was stupid. Nigel smirked at that thought. Stupid people were easy to impress.

And to make matters worse, the cameras were back. So he kept at his game a little while longer. He murmured soothingly to Lizzie, twirling her around.

"I know you think that all I care about is the Kid's Next Door," Nigel said, while thinking, _why yes, you're right! _"And while battling adult tyranny is what I was put on this earth to do…" The rest of his little speech was also just pretendy-pretend. But Lizzie, a blushing prat, believed it all. He kept talking.

Suddenly he was supporting her weight. Practically all of it. Again, he didn't mind girls over average, but she _was _heavy. And holy cow, what perfume had she squirted on? It smelled horrible, and it was making him claustrophobic and dizzy.

And suddenly he found himself saying something along the lines of a love confession! He prayed for somebody or something to save him. Then it came to him. A leader didn't need somebody else to save him from something as insignificant as this. He would save himself. He summoned his earpiece commander to do a pretend warning-com, just as he was saying, "I know I don't say it enough, if at all! But I-"

"Alert: Numbuh 1. Numbuh 65.3 is directly behind you." And with that, Nigel spun into the air and coincidentally, Lizzie's grandma was right behind him! And feeling slightly remorseful, he made a huge show of beating up Lizzie's grandma. In his head, he thanked and apologized to her.

As if on cue, another com sounded in his ear.

"Alert: Numbuh 1. Incoming urgent message from Numbuh 362." _Yes, yes, yes! My lucky day._

"Uh… I… gotta go!" And with that, Nigel sprinted off.

As he left, he could feel it in the air. Lizzie's faith in him was deteriorating, _finally._ It had taken her so long. Of course, Nigel could've broken up with her long ago, if it wasn't for those stupid cameras. He wanted to put on a good show, and as a gentleman, the thought to break the lady's heart would never cross him! Oh no siree.

As soon as he got outside, a flurry of activities absorbed him. The only two things he remembered were that first of all, apparently his treehouse was attacking Lizzie? And the second was that he been _directly_ ordered by Numbuh 362 to follow her and give chase to Numbuh 65.3. The cameras were right in front of their faces- how could Rachel not notice them?! Or... maybe she did.

But the cameras reminded Nigel that the glorious end was near with Lizzie, and it had better be worthwhile. So… he did one of the worst things imaginable. He disobeyed. A direct command. From the Soopreme Leader of the Kid's Next Door.

Turning his back on his leader, Nigel rushed back to Lizzie. Only to find her to be about to be crushed by a tree. Who also happened to want to date Nigel. A tree. That's right. A tree. Well, more like the computer, but who cared? Nigel was being saved! Kind of. At least the computer was better than Lizzie. Nigel acted as best as he could. _I'm on Lizzie's side. This is all a practical joke. I'm in love with Lizzie! _

After that was there was another fiery rant by Lizzie about... how she was giving up on him! Nigel was so happy he wanted to jump with joy (except he couldn't, since he was being held on to tight by his beloved treehouse… oo-er). Like, a thousand feet above the ground. Nigel didn't remember many details about that either. He was too consumed with joy that Lizzie was done with him. And then the tree house blew up. So close to Lizzie being blown up too. Nigel scolded himself. As much as he didn't like Lizzie, he didn't want her dead.

And then, the amazing moment. He knew she was done with him. But he wanted to be the best until the end of the end. He acted so happy, so thankful. He spun her around in the air, praising her. He was torn apart when she said the words.

"Children everywhere might need you… but… I… don't. Not anymore." She started walking away. "Goodbye Nigie." She wiped a tear away.

The cameras looked like they were laughing, bobbing extra fast. Nigel called for her. But too soon he gave up. He didn't even run after her. He stood rooted to the spot, in his head bursting with joy.

A shuttle touched down nearby. Nigel couldn't do his happy dance just yet. Rachel bounded out. All he could notice was her footwear. Socks with sandals. Eugh. She talked with him. He responded as depressingly as he could. Rachel invited him for dinner. He rejected her. She was seriously disappointed. Nigel smirked inwardly. She left.

And then he heard it. From far away… yet being transmitted through… the cameras?

"The computer did excellent work for us," one voice said

"Yes. Now all of Numbuh 1's ties are severed. He is ready," the other responded.

He knew the cameras couldn't see his face, so he smiled. He had won again.

_Maybe I should change my codename to double-oh one, _Nigel thought, walking away into the night.

-transmission interrupted-


	2. Chapter 2: Amber Colesdale

The cameras didn't come back. Numbuh 1's theory was that because of his spectacular acting, whoever was working the cameras didn't require anymore information about him. They thought he was 'ready', whatever that meant.

"Numbuh oneeeeeeeee!" yelled Kuki Sanban. "Numbuh 2 says that there's somemonkey that wants to talk with you!" Numbuh 3 chortled at her little joke, hugging her favourite limited edition Rainbow Monkey to her chest.

"I'll be right there," responded Numbuh 1.

It had been over two weeks since 'ending things' with Lizzie. It still made him smile, the feeling of being free. _I'm a free man!_

Numbuh 1 approached the large video screen in Sector V's headquarters. On it was Numbuh 362.

"Numbuh 1," she said.

"Good afternoon, sir!" he replied, saluting.

"Send the rest of your team out," she said. Nigel's curious friends quickly scampered out of the room. He could here Kuki giggling.

"Is he going to ask her out on a daaaate?" she squealed.

"Numbuh 3! Shut your tuh-rap!" yelled Numbuh 5.

On the screen, Numbuh 362 blushed. Then she shook her head. Numbuh 1 wasn't affected by Kuki's poking. He was indifferent to Rachel, and her fantasies didn't concern him.

"You have a ringer joining your team." Numbuh 1 frowned as she said this.

"A ringer?" he asked, confused.

"A person especially skilled in all his training."

"Ah. When will he arrive?"

"Not a he. A she. I'm sending you her profile and her stats. I think even you'll be impressed."

"Thank you. But…" Nigel looked at her curiously. "Why our sector? We're doing well, aren't we?"

"Yes. But…" Rachel looked away. "She's also a looker, that one." Rachel blushed. "I thought… after… you know, Lizzie. I figured that you could use someone to keep you company. I mean, Numbuh 3'n 4 and 2'n 5, right?" She looked back at him mischievously. Nigel cocked his head to the side.

"Thank you for your consideration. But my duties come before everything else currently."

"Currently. She'll arrive this evening. Make her feel comfortable, will you?" And with that, the screen blacked out, leaving Nigel uncertain about where he stood with the commander.

Calling his team back in, he debriefed them about the newcomer. When they asked to view her profile, Nigel shook his head and replied with, "Later, when all the prep is done. We have to make her comfortable, 362's orders. Let's go!" But of course, it was just because he wished to view her profile first, by himself.

Back in his room, Nigel opened the 'ringer's' prof and stats on his com-screen.

_Profile-_

_Name: Amber Colesdale_

_Codename: Infinity-1 _(Nigel had to stop there, baffled, and reread a couple of times)

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 11 _

11? Nigel thought. Already so old, yet so new. He also made note that she was the same age as him.

_Ethnicity: British-Canadian _(Nigel smirked at this)

_Background: Parents anti-KND supporters. Hid their daughter away from the grasps of KND. Was recruited three weeks ago and passed with flying colours. _

"Three weeks ago?!" Nigel exclaimed. "That's impossible!" But he kept reading on.

_Told by her that she was kept at home alone often, and also went camping, learned how to defend herself by her father, how to protect herself from her mother. Further investigation of parents will be executed._

_Statistics- _

_Shooting Accuracy: 100%_

_Combat- hand to hand: 96%_

_Combat- distance: 97%_

_Nautical: 98%_

_Aerial: 100%_

_Speed: 99%_

_Navigation: 100%_

_Physical Abilities: 99%_

_Mental Abilities: 100%_

_Interaction with other operatives: 100%_

Numbuh 1 gaped and rubbed his eyes. _Holy… _these were most definitely the highest scores he had ever seen. He had never, ever, seen so many 100 percents! Numbuh 1 _himself_ had been awarded with First Class Honours (and distinction!) just for his test scores… which, although were all above 90, still weren't even close to these… who was this Numbuh Infinity-1, anyways? He chuckled, thinking of her chosen codename._ She better be real good, this Infinity-1, _Numbuh 1 thought to himself.

Finally, Nigel pulled out her profile picture. He couldn't help but stare. She was _hawt. _At first glance, she wasn't much of a looker, but those eyes. Chocolate brown, flecks of gold? Silver… Silver gold? You just couldn't tell. Her hair was shoulder length, tied back in a ponytail, one stubborn curl uncaptured and floating about in front of her face. Light brown, with a silver streak. In the photo, she looked tall, and she seemed muscled, with broad shoulders and a somewhat curvy figure, especially for someone so young. High cheekbones framed her sharp face, as her intelligent eyes practically penetrated through the com. She looked so... cocky. She was practically _asking_ for a fight. Nigel whistled appreciatively.

Behind him came bursts of laughter. He spun around, where his four best friends were keeled on the ground laughing. He was so distracted by Numbuh Infinity-1 that he hadn't even notice them creep in! Numbuh 5 was wiping tears away from her eyes.

"Numbuh 1's got a girlfriend, Numbuh 1's got a girlfriend!" they chanted.

"Guys, stop it!" Nigel fumbled for an excuse. "I mean, look at these stats!" Nigel enlarged his com projection and displayed Numbuh Infinity-1's stats. Even Numbuh 4 was surprised at Infinity-1's combat grades.

"She's just eh cruddy girl, ond she got thot high?" he exclaimed in his thick Australian accent. Kuki punched him.

"Numbuh 5 can't wait to meet her. What's she called?" Abby asked.

"Believe it or not… Numbuh Infinity-1, a.k.a. Amber Colesdale." Nigel replied.

"Show us a picture! Show us a picture!" squealed Numbuh 3.

"Alright, alright. Here we go."

The other two boys let out low whistles. The two girls looked surprised.

"Woah… Numbuh 1! She's practically hotter than Cree!" exclaimed Hoagie. Abby punched his shoulder. Hard. "Ow… that hurt!" Hoagie rubbed an already forming bruise.

Nigel looked away, hiding the flush creeping into his pale cheeks. "I know."

After a bit more chatter, the team disassembled, and continued preparing for the arrival of Numbuh Infinity-1 with renewed purpose. Soon, the com from Numbuh 362 came.

"Sector V. Report for duty!" she said.

"Sector V reporting for duty, sir!" they replied in unison, saluting.

"Numbuh Infinity-1 will be arriving in exactly 30 seconds. She is approaching the base by private jet. Get ready, soldiers."

"Yes, sir!" they exclaimed, and ran towards the hangar. Numbuh 2 quickly dialed a remote and opened the huge hatch door to the open sky. They saw a small jet coming closer and closer…

"Oh my bloody hell… is that... Ace?" gasped Numbuh 1. He had only heard of Ace, and seen one blurry picture of him zipping through the air in a propeller plane, but had heard plenty of stories. Numbuh 2 grimaced. He in particular had a grudging respect for the non-operative.

"Alert: Numbuh 1. Urgent Message from Numbuh 362," Numbuh 1's com messaged him just as the jet was a few moments away from landing. Numbuh 1 wondered if she could wait until after he welcomed his new team-mate. But, apparently, he didn't need to wonder long. The com answered for him. "The message cannot wait."

"Oh, alright," Nigel grumbled. "Sector V! Warmest welcome, please. I want our new team member to feel comfortable. I will be right back in a moment." Nigel turned on his heel and sprinted towards HQ, where this 'urgent message' from Numbuh 362 was diverting him from meeting Numbuh Infinity-1.


	3. Chapter 3: They Meet

HELLO AGAIN! This is chapter 3... I remarked earlier that I believed that this fandom was dying. Well, I lied (by accident. Oops). Anyways. Please review and stuff like that! And also, if you think that my OC is a Mary Sue, then please keep reading, because I really hope she won't be (that would suck). Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: As all of you lovely readers know I most ultimately do not own KND (or do I?! Lol yeah nope). Except for my OC who will not be a Mary Sue (hopefully... if she does become one I swear I'll delete my account ;D)

* * *

Back in the hangar, the jet was fast approaching, almost about to touch down. Numbuh 2 yelled over the roar of the engine.

"Guys, wait! If she's french, then are we supposed to welcome her in french?" The team shrugged as Ace made the smoothest landing Hoagie had ever seen. Pushing aside his admiration, he straightened himself and stepped forward. He felt like he ought to be the one to welcome her, even if he wasn't second-in-command.

Ace cut the engine at the same time as he scampered out of the plane and opened Amber's door on the shotgun side, just as she was about to do it herself. ⅘'s of Sector V began walking towards the two people. They could only hear murmurs of their conversation, but they guessed that Numbuh Infinity-1 was teasing Ace for being so gentlemanly… if anything she was scolding him for making her look 'weak' and 'feminine'.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle!" exclaimed Numbuh 2, bowing. Numbuh 5 poked him, frowning. She already didn't like this Infinity-1 character, and she certainly wasn't going to let her steal away her kind-of boyfriend, even if Hoagie didn't know it yet. Meanwhile, Numbuh Infinity-1, frowned, surprised. _Why was he speaking french to her? _she thought. She shrugged, playing along.

"Salut, monsieur." She smiled, bounding forward to shake all of their hands while in the background, Ace began discreetly taking out her luggage out of the back of the jet for her.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh! This is going to be so exciting!" exclaimed Kuki to her old teammates. "Bonjour! Bonjour!" she squealed. Numbuh Infinity-1 giggled. She immediately took a liking to the Japanese girl. Hoagie tried his luck with the french again.

"Comment-ça va?" he asked, hoping he'd done alright.

"Ça va bien, merci! Et vous?" she replied, cocking her head to the side. She was making him squirm. It was entertaining. Hoagie frowned.

"Sorry…" he muttered. "That's about all the french I know." He blushed slightly. She threw her head back and laughed.

"Don't be sorry!" she replied in perfect, unaccented english (at this, the rest of the team other than Hoagie burst into laughter, even Abby).

Meanwhile, Ace had successfully taken her luggage out of the jet for her without being noticed. He smirked. After all, he was a gentleman. He called out to her.

"Sorry to bother you, cariño, but I have to fly." Ace tipped his sunglasses. Numbuh Infinity-1 rushed towards him. She kissed both of his cheeks and embraced him. The other four members of Sector V glanced at each other. Numbuh 1 was on all of their thoughts. Was Amber already taken?

"Merci, gracias, mon ami! Bye! Ciao!" She grinned, waving to Ace as he took off the landing strip, saluting her, then disappearing into the clouds.

"How mony longuages d'you speak?" exclaimed Wally, fascinated, as Ace started the jet, and flew off, blowing a kiss to the new operative. She waved, then turned her attention back to her companions.

"Five fluent: English, obviously, french, spanish, italian, and japanese." Kuki brightened. Continuing, Amber rolled her eyes. She didn't like bragging, so she tried to make herself 'modestly casual'. "And then chinese, german, and dutch here and there. Oh, and russian." She frowned. "Does cantonese count as one?"

The four operatives gaped at her in astonishment.

"Numbuh 5 can't even speak two! How in the name of the fourth ice cream flavour did'ja learn all of dose?" Abigail exclaimed.

"Hmm? I'm not sure, actually. I just grew up around them. Creds to my… parents… I guess." She looked away quickly, a little uncomfortable, but then smiled. "Enough about me. Tell me about yourselves!"

And so the five of them began chatting away a storm.

Meanwhile in HQ, Numbuh 1 was _really _pissed off. Numbuh 362 was blabbering on and on and on and on about nothing in particular. It was like she was _trying _to prevent him from meeting Amber! Like, what was the big deal? First of all, to Nigel at least, it was really obvious that Rachel really liked him. Just that plus Rachel talking her mouth off to him would've made perfect sense, and he wouldn't have minded _as _much.

But finally, finally, finally, Rachel was summoned for some random extra top-secret mission. Nigel stopped the live-video chat program and breathed a sigh of relief. Sauntering into the washroom, he adjusted his sunglasses, and was about to smooth down his hair… but then he stopped himself, frowning. What was going on with him? Was he becoming a wussy who got so hyped up at almost _any _girl? Even if she was attractive? He shook his head aggressively. Who cared about what she thought? He immediately turned around and left, so much without a backwards glance. He was the leader for a reason, after all. He told himself that he didn't care if she liked him or not, because that's not why she was here. And he was a little surprised when he believed it.


End file.
